The Veil of the Senses
by scottsman
Summary: Lisa discovers Latent Mental abilities including the ability to communicate with the horses. and with the help of her friends learns to control them.
1. Chapter 1

The Veil of the Senses

Chapter 1

Lisa Atwood was sitting by herself up in the hayloft at Pine Hollow. Her head was throbbing again. For several days she had been having headaches. Finally the pain eased off. Even though the pain was intense, it fortunately never lasted too long at a time. Just as she was coming down the stairs there was a white flash of light before her eyes and then she was standing looking at the old Barn. It was the only part of the old stable complex, built by Max's grandfather, still standing; it was mostly used for extra storage. It was located some 200 yards away from the current stable at the bottom of a small hill. As Lisa watched, Red walked inside and began rummaging around for something. Suddenly there was a sound of wood cracking Lisa barely had time to look up when the thick center beam, that all the other rafters were attached to, suddenly gave way and landed on top of Red before he had time to react.

"Red," she screamed. Instantly she found herself back on the stairs with everybody within earshot staring at her. Taking the remaining steps two at a time, she raced for the door.

"Lisa, What's wrong!?" said Carole as she and Stevie met Lisa at the door and were nearly bowled over by her.

"The Rafters in the old barn just collapsed on Red!" as she took off running again

The girls took one look at each other and took off after Lisa. The girls were almost to the bottom of the hill when they caught up with Red just a few steps from the barn!"

"Red, what are you doing _here?_ " said Lisa confused,

"Hi guys, I was on my way to the old Barn to find one of the extra hackamores that Max Stashed down there." said Red, Casually "Where are you three off to in such a rush?"

"Lisa, said that the rafters of the old barn had just fallen on you!" said Stevie looking a little annoyed.

"What?" said Red, "Why would she say a thing like that?"

"I thought I saw it happen?" said Lisa feeling confused and embarrassed

"Well I appreciate the concern girls but I'm fine." Said Red the flashed a smile at Lisa, "Thanks anyway Lisa." Just as Red turned to head toward the door of the barn, there was loud rumbling followed by a Crash. Dust billowed out of the doorway. Half of the roof had crumbled in on itself. Red hurried and pulling one of the old doors aside he peered inside.

He turned and stared at Lisa in disbelief.

"The Rafters just collapsed," he said, "Just like Lisa said, if I hadn't been delayed talking to you guys I would've have been at the bottom of that pile most likely dead!"

#########

It had been about two weeks since the Barn incident Red and the Saddle club swore themselves to secrecy about the whole thing until the figured out exactly what was going on. Now the whole thing had been all but forgotten in the wake of the equine virus scare.

Now Lisa and the rest of the Saddle club were up in the hills around the stable trying to find Comanche before that guy Harding and his trigger man did. After the girls found out the Melanie and her friend Ashley had let Comanche into a paddock that Red had just mowed, they realized that Rather than equine virus, what Comanche had was a treatable condition called Colic, otherwise known as the equine version of a stomach ache.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching they spotted Comanche; then rounding the bend in the trail they spotted Harding's shooter about to take his shot.

"NOOOOOO," screamed Lisa suddenly the air around Harding and his shooter seemed to distort and in a split second a both men and, the rifle the shooter was carrying, were blown backward against some trees hard enough to bust the gun and knock the two men unconscious before they even knew what hit them.

Lisa was wide-eyed at what she had just done.

"What was that?!" that Said Carole

"She stopped them by screaming no!?" said Stevie, "Lisa, how?"

"I don't know," she said a shiver running down her spine.

An Hour later at Pine Hollow the Saddle club was hiding in the hayloft and listening as Harding's boss Carter Hayes raked him over the coals. Fortunately neither Harding nor his gun hand seemed to having any memory of what had really knocked them out. Harding just assumed that since Red and girls were there when they woke up that they must have jumped them.

"You're always pulling this stuff, Harding!" Hayes snapped fuming, "Jumping at every case of the sniffles and going off half cocked. Comanche is not the first horse you have misdiagnosed and ordered destroyed he was just one of the lucky ones!"

"I was doing my job the best way I knew how," said Harding trying to defend his actions, "What are you going to do about those kids that sucker punched my shooter and me and busted his gun?"

"Nothing, except pay for the gun." snapped Hayes, "If I'd been there I'd have belted you myself! None of this would have happened if you hadn't been so over-zealous! I've had it with you, Harding, you're fired!"

Up in the hayloft Carole and Stevie snickered.

"Lisa," said Stevie, "Tell me that you're loving this as much as I am!" Lisa didn't answer.

The girls turned and looked at her. She was obviously preoccupied.

"Guy's what's happening to me?" she asked In a voice tinged with fear.

Just then Red came up the stairs.

"Lisa," he said, "I can answer one of your questions, what you exhibited out on the hill today was psycho-kinesis!"

"What is that?" asked Stevie

"Mind over matter," replied Red,

"You mean that Lisa did what she did out there with her mind?" said Carole

"Yeah," said Red, "Think about it. It all fits. First she exhibits second sight by saving me at the barn. The next thing she exhibits is Psycho-Kinesis another mental ability. By sheer force of will, she concentrated the air molecules around those two men and turned them into a wave of concussive force."

"But what caused these abilities, said Lisa, where did they come from I've never had them before?!"

"I'd could be that you've had the potential for them all along," said Red, "and now maybe your natural growing process has brought them to the surface."

"Great," said Lisa, "I'm maturing into a freak."

Red pulled her into a hug.

"No," he said firmly, "you're maturing into a beautiful and gifted young lady."

 **To be continued…. PLEASE read and REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

The Veil of the Senses 2

Chapter 2

The Next day found Lisa still looking and feeling uncertain. She met her friends again up in the hayloft where she sank down on a bale of hay and sat there for several seconds. She could still scarcely wrap her mind around what was happening. In just a few short hours she had gone from Lisa Atwood, Member of the Saddle Club, whose biggest concern had been where to go on her next Hack. To being a girl who could sense danger before it happened and make things move by sheer force of will.

"What do I do now?" She said after a few minutes, "I don't know when I'm going to do these things they just happen. I don't want to hurt anyone what can I do?

"Well," said Red, "To start with, you need to learn to control your gifts."

"He's right," said Stevie, "the more control you have over your psycho kinesis the less likely you are to accidently hurt yourself or someone else."

"How do I control it?" asked Lisa

"You have to practice," said Carol, "It's kind of like learning to ride. None of us were very good when we started. But we practiced and we got better. It's the same with your gifts. If you practice with them not only will you get better, but you won't be afraid of your gifts anymore."

"Right," said Stevie, "Now let's start with something simple." She reached over and pulled Carole's handkerchief out of her Jacket pocket, she handed it to Lisa, "Here, Lisa, see if this triggers your second sight."

Lisa took the handkerchief, but nothing happened.

"I guess only works when somebody's in trouble!" she said.

"Try concentrating," said Stevie not willing to let Lisa admit defeat so easily. Lisa tried concentrating suddenly she felt a cold tingling in the back of her neck and there was a flash of light before her eyes. All at once she was she was seeing Murray down in the lounge before they took off on their morning hack. Carole had left her jacket draped over a chair while she visited the ladies room. As Lisa watched Murray pulled something out of Carole's jacket when no one was looking and slipped out the door. All at once the vision ended.

"What did you see?" said Stevie excitedly

"Um Carole," said Lisa, "You know that five dollar bill you had in your jacket pocket? The one you thought you lost on the hack this morning?"

"Yeah, what about it?" replied Carole curiously.

"You didn't lose it on the hack, you lost it in the lounge this morning when you left your coat on the couch." said Lisa, "I just saw Murray take it out of your pocket."

Carole turned and ran for the stairs.

"Murrrrray!" she thundered loud enough for the whole stables hear as she blasted down the stairs.

A few minutes later she was back with the five dollar bill in her hand. She blew on one of her fists.

"Here's a riddle for you," she said, "What's black and blue and soaking wet?"

"Murray." The others all said in unison

"Murray, flat on his back in a water trough," Carole corrected.

The others laughed.

"All right," said Red, "We've learned something, it is possible for Lisa to control her second sight."

"I'm beginning to understand," said Lisa, "my second sight is only automatic when there's danger to myself or someone I care about. The rest of the time it only works when I want it to."

"Right," said Carole, "Now let's try a little mind over matter."

Red took an apple from his pocket and sat it on a hay bale across from where Lisa was sitting.

"All right," he said, "try and lift this apple up." Lisa concentrated. The apple began to twitch a little, then, slowly but sure it began to rise into the air a few inches at a time. Finally it was hovering at the same height as Lisa's face.

"That's it, Lisa," said Stevie excitedly, "You're doing it!"

"All right," said Red, "you've got the apple in the air now try and move it toward yourself."

Lisa nodded. She focused a little harder

Suddenly the apple shot toward Lisa so fast that she gave a yelp and ducked. The apple sailed over her head and smashed to pieces against a post.

When Lisa straightened up and saw what happened to the apple, she let out a groan.

"Well I sure messed that up!" she grumbled

Red shrugged,

"It's no big deal," he said, "It just means you'll have to keep practicing."

The others nodded, and then Carole looked at her watch.

"But not right now," she said, "We have just enough time to get tacked up for our jumping lesson." The girls and Red hurried off to their respective work. The matter of the apple was largely forgotten for the rest of the day."

That afternoon Stevie and Lisa were in the lounge waiting for Carole to show up and wondering what was keeping her. Stevie had her head in the refrigerator getting them some cold drinks. When Carole came bursting in.

"Guys, guess what!" she said excitedly, "Blake Rogers just asked me out!" Blake Rogers was a tall skinny guy with curly hair and dark eyes that Carole had been secretly crushing on ever since he first came to Pine Hollow.

"Where's he taking you?" asked Lisa,

"To see this new band Vibe," Replied Carole, "There playing in town tonight."

All the girls began to talk excitedly and at once. Finally after the initially flurry of chatter was over they set about helping Carole get ready. That is they decided that right after they were finished at the stables for the day, they would go shopping.

After about two hours of going into every store at the mall, Carole finally found an outfit that she liked. It consisted of a black skirt, dark purple top and dressy opened toed sandals. When Blake showed up to get her She was so nervous that Stevie and Lisa practically had to shove her out the door.

After Carole left, Stevie and Lisa decided to go to JB's where they sat in a corner booth, had a bite to eat and talked about what Carole was doing on her date. Just as they hit a slight lull in the conversation Red walked in. He spotted them and came over to say hello.

Just as he reached their table, Lisa felt that familiar cold tingle up the back of her neck. She flashed to another vision. She saw Carole and her Date getting attacked by some rough looking characters. Carole's date was knocked unconscious and she was being man handled by a bunch of skuzzy looking charters, who obviously had less than honorable intentions. Then Lisa realized something up on the stage stood the band Vibe looking on in horror, but this place looked more like a bar than a concert hall!

She came out of the vision.

"Lisa," said Stevie, "You're white as a sheet! What's wrong?!"

"Carole's in big trouble," said Lisa, "or if she's not yet she will be!"

"What do you mean?" said Red

"I saw Carole and her Date get jumped by a bunch of rough looking characters. VIBE was playing in what appeared to be a cruddy bar or nightclub not a concert hall.

"VIBE," said Red, "He took her to See VIBE?!"

"Yeah," said Lisa, "Do you know where they're playing tonight?"

"They're playing at The Basement," said Red, "It's a Nightclub of sorts just outside the city limits, it's a pretty rough dive, most people, with half- a- brain, avoid that place like the plague!"

"Carole wouldn't let herself get talked into going into a place like that?!" said Stevie, "would she?"

"How much does she like this Blake guy?" Red Asked. The three friends took one look at each other and raced for the door!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Please **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Veil of the Senses 3

Chapter 3

When they all got outside, Stevie suddenly cried,

"Hey, wait a minute, how do we get there?!"

"Max loaned me the truck tonight," replied Red, "Pile in!" they all piled into the truck and as Red pulled out he turned to Stevie

"Call Colonel Hanson tell him what's going on and to meet us there."

"Right," said Stevie, she dialed the number, "There's no answer!"

"Try his office," said Lisa, "Carole said he was working late tonight, Oh, and that he sometimes turns his phone off when he's in a meeting."

Stevie dialed the Colonel's work number and after a few rings somebody picked up.

"Hi my name is Stevie Lake," she said, "I'm a friend of the Colonel's daughter, I need to speak with him it's important!" there was a pause as Stevie listened to what was being said. Her eyebrow furrowed in aggravation.

"Look Lady," she growled, "The Colonel's daughter Carole is in trouble, now I don't give a flying change, _who, h_ e's in conference with you put him on the line!"

A few more seconds passed and finally Stevie heard Colonel Hanson's voice on the other end of the line. Stevie filled him and he said he was on his way.

Five minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of The Basement. Before Red could say anything to the contrary Lisa and Stevie had jumped out and were running for the front door. they all ran past the half-plastered, so called bouncer, at the front door so fast that he wasn't sure what just happened.

They made it inside just in time to see a rough looking character knock Blake head first into one of the iron posts that held up the ceiling knocking him out cold. A couple of other guys were holding on to Carole. The sleazy looking patron then turned to where his buddies were holding on to Carole.

Red ran over to the bar and reaching over it he pulled a .45 Magnum out from the shelf behind the bar. He fired a shot into the air and everybody in the room froze.

"Everybody stay where you are," Red Snapped, looking around the room "Let the girl go." The big bruiser, who was apparently the ringleader of the men who were causing the trouble, strutted toward Red with a sneer on his face.

"You may have blown a hole in the roof, pretty boy," he snapped, "but you ain't got the guts to shoot me."

Red didn't reply, he just smirked and pulled the trigger again. The gun spoke, the report filled the room shaking the rafters and the belligerent thug fell to the floor, crying in pain, holding his left foot which now had a bullet hole in it.

Red glared at the other men in the room.

"Anybody else Stupid?!" he asked. Nobody moved. He turned the gun on the two thugs who were holding Carole.

"I told you to let her go!" this time the men complied without any hesitation. Carole ran over to Stevie and Lisa. Red walked over still pointing the pistol at the trouble makers and grabbed Blake who had just come to, by the collar, and hauled him to his feet. Suddenly, behind Red, Lisa spotted mr. hole- in- the- foot. He had dragged himself to the nearest wall and was grabbing a large hunting knife out of a display on it. Red didn't see it. Lisa's adrenaline was pumping, she had to do something. She spotted the napkin dispenser on one of the round tables in the room. She Focused. Maybe she could bounce this off that bruiser's head and slow him down a little. The man pulled the knife out and gripping it dagger style he pushed himself to his feet in spite of the pain and was about to lunge when suddenly the whole table flew across the room and smashed him against the wall knocking him cold.

Red's head whipped around. He looked and the unconscious thug, all you could were his feet sticking out from under the edge of the table. He was tempted to say 'ding dong the witch is dead' but instead he turned and mouthed 'thank you' to Lisa. To which she mouthed back 'you're welcome'.

 _"Not exactly what I meant to do,"_ Lisa thought, _"But it worked."_

Just then Colonel Hanson arrived with a detail of armed soldiers. In less time than it takes to tell about it they had the three bruisers under arrest and were hauling them out to the waiting paddy wagon. The Saddle Club girls were all sitting on the tailgate of the truck. Red and Colonel Hanson were over by the paddy wagon talking to the responding officers. Carole was visibly shaken but getting better.

Finally she spoke.

"Do I even have to ask how you guys knew I was in trouble?' she said

"Probably not," said Stevie, "If you think that Lisa's second sight saved the day again your right." Carole nodded and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"I feel like such an idiot," Carole groaned, "I can't believe I let Blake talk me into going in to that place, when I found out this was where the band was playing I should have walked away then and there."

"Come to think of it," said Lisa, "How did you get in there to start with? Didn't the bouncer try to stop you?"

"Blake bribed him." replied Carole, "He said the guy stays half-stewed away."

"Well," said Stevie, pointing over to where Colonel Hanson and Blake's parents were now standing glaring down at Blake, "Judging from the look on your dad's face, I wouldn't count on getting to date Blake again anytime soon."

Before Carole could reply, Red and Colonel Hanson came walking over. The Paddy wagon pulled out and disappeared down the road and the Colonel's men pile back into the army truck they had arrived in.

The Colonel gave his daughter a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright," he asked

"Yes, Dad," she said, "I'm much better now that I've stopped shaking."

"Good," said Colonel Hanson, "Then Listen to me because what I'm about to say to you is very important, No Matter how much you like a guy you should never let them talk you into doing something that you know in your heart of hearts you shouldn't do, No matter how they try convince you, Manipulate you or even guilt you into doing it by accusing you of not really liking them if you don't. do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," said Carole, Colonel Hanson kissed her forehead.

"Good," he said, "Now let's go home." He said

The next afternoon at Pine Hollow found the Saddle club and Red having another secret meeting in the hayloft. They were looking at newspaper. On page two of the Local section there was a story about the ruckus at The Basement last night. One part of the story, in particular, caught their attention.

It read: _The three men who were arrested last night were all spouting the same amazing story of table spontaneously flying across the room and smashing into the biggest one knocking him out cold. While the alleged ringleader of the attempted assault on a Miss Hanson and her date was found under a table. The flying across the room part has been discounted as all the men who reported seeing this have a history of heavy drinking._

"It looks like Lisa got away with it again," said Stevie, "her gifts are still a secret!" the others nodded.

"Listen guys," said Carole, "Thanks for charging to my rescue last night."

"Forget it," said Red, "That's what friends are for." When Red and the Saddle Club came down the stairs a few minutes later and went their separate ways none of them noticed Veronica and Kristy watching them.

"Red's been awfully chummy with the Saddle Club lately," Muttered Kristy with a jealous scowl.

"Yeah," said Veronica, "They're definitely hiding something and we're going to find out what!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** ….

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

The Veil of the Senses 4

Chapter 3

The next afternoon at Pine Hollow, Carole and Stevie were walking down the Aisle between the stalls when they rounded the corner, they Saw Red, in Prancer's stall, looking at one of Prancer's legs. They hurried over to see what was going on. Red straightened up just as they got there. That's when girls realized what he was looking at. It was small cut, more like a scratch, just below Prancer's knee.

"It's nothing serious," said Red, "I'll put a little antiseptic on it just to be safe, but it shouldn't cause Prancer any trouble at all."

"So Prancer can still go on the trail Weekend?" asked Lisa

"I don't see any reason why not." Red smiled.

Lisa smiled back.

"Thanks, Red," said Lisa, she leaned up and pecked Red on the cheek.

"Oh Y-you're welcome Lisa," he said shyly half-backing out of the Stall. As soon as he got into the Aisle he promptly fell over the feed bucket he had sat down there when Lisa had flagged him down earlier to look at Prancer's leg.

The flustered young stable hand went sprawling and the feed went airborne. Veronica and Kristy came around the corner just in time to be showered by the flying feed.

"You Clumsy_," Veronica started

"It was an accident, Veronica!" Kristy interrupted smiling at Red as he clambered up off the floor.

Veronica didn't say anything else she just glared at Red and walked off down the Aisle still trying to pick sweet feed out of her hair and her clothes. Red picked up the bucket gave another nervous smile and headed off to the feed station to get more sweet feed.

Since the trail weekend started the next day, and since there was no school today or tomorrow due to Parent, Teacher conferences the girls decided to get pack for the trail weekend early and spend that night at Pine Hollow.

That evening, after supper, the girls could be found up in the Hayloft talking.

"So Lisa," Stevie said with a wicked grin, "what's going on with you and Red?!"

"Yeah," said Carole catching on.

"What are you talking about?!" Lisa said bewildered

"Oh you know," said Stevie she made a big production of batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks Red, "she mimicked in a gooey voice then she puckered her lips and made kissing sounds.

"Cut it out," Lisa said blushing furiously, "It was just a thank you peck."

"Funny, I've never seen you kiss the vet." Carole quipped. That did it, Lisa grabbed her pillow and started playfully pounding her friends. They grabbed their pillows and soon it was an all out pillow fight.

"All right, girls," said Mrs. Reg coming up the stairs, "settle down, It's time for lights out."

"Good night Mrs. Reg," said the girls almost in unison as they nestled down into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight girls," said Mrs. Reg as she turned off the light.

Later that night a little after midnight, Stevie stirred in her sleep and woke up. When her vision cleared she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Lisa, still asleep, six feet off the floor, hovering in mid air!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..,

 **Please Read and Review…!**


	5. Chapter 5

Veil of the Senses 4

Chapter 4

Carole Hanson was jarred awake by Stevie's yanking her pillow out from under her head. She sat up rubbing the spot where her cranial bone and met the floor.

"You could have just nudged me," she whispered

"Tried that, it didn't work," Stevie whispered back. Then she pointed to Lisa

"What in the world," gasped Carole in wonder.

"Go get Red," said Stevie in an urgent voice that was just above a whisper, "Lisa may drop when she wakes up and we need someone strong enough to catch her!"

Carol nodded and slipped out of her sleeping bag she disappeared down the stairs. A minute or two later she came back with Red at her heels.

"I don't believe it," he said, as he gazed and the floating girl. He walked up to her and as soon as he touched her back she woke up and dropped into his arms.

"What's going on?" said Lisa bleary eyed,

"Um Lisa," said Stevie, "I don't how to tell you this but a minute ago in your sleep you were floating."

"What," said Lisa, "Is that why Red's holding me?" Red nodded

"When you woke up just now you dropped and Red caught you." Said Carole

"How is this possible," whispered Lisa as Red sat her down on her feet.

"Well," said Red, "The only thing that I can think of is that Lisa's telekinetic ability allows her to pick herself up of the ground as well as other objects even in her sleep."

"But if that's the case," said Lisa, "Why didn't I do it last night?"

"It could be that your powers are still developing and expanding." Said Red, "and they just hadn't gotten that acute last night."

"Well that makes sense," said Carole

"Yeah but what could have triggered her power in her sleep?" asked Stevie

"I don't know," said Red, "Perhaps a dream."

Lisa did you dream while you were asleep?" asked Carole

"Yes," said Lisa, "It was so vivid. I dreamed that Prancer had wings and we were flying over Pine Hollow."

"Then that's it," said Red, "This was dreaming about flying and her Telekinesis triggered and tried to take her body along for the ride. What we've got here is a form of sleepwalking."

"Oh boy," Lisa groaned, "this could be a problem, and just when I thought I had a handle on my ability too."

"Yeah," said Stevie, "In the morning all the other riders are going to be arriving. Some of them will no doubt join us up here. We can't have Lisa floating up into the rafters in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," said Carole, "We'd never be able to Keep Lisa's gifts a secret then!"

"You're right," said Red. Sitting down on a hay bale, "we have to come up with away to keep Lisa from giving herself away in her sleep."

"But how," said Stevie, "She needs to sleep and we can't stop her from dreaming?"

"I think part of the reason that she's doing this is the same reason that people sleepwalk," said Red, "Sleepwalking is triggered often times by stress. Lisa's been under a lot of stress adjusting to her new abilities once she gets more comfortable with them episodes like this should stop."

"But what do we do in the meantime," said Lisa

"What about if we sleep in shifts," said Carole, "That way one of us would be awake to alert the others if Lisa starts going airborne again."

"Good idea," said Red, "I hope it works."

"Me too," said Lisa, "If Veronica see's me floating into the rafters, I'm Dead!"

 **To Be Continued** ….. Please **Read** and **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Veil of the Senses 6

Chapter 6

The Day of the Trail Weekend dawned clear and bright. So far the sleeping in shifts approach seemed to be working and Lisa hadn't taken anymore unconscious flights that night. The Girls climbed out of their sleeping bags and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. They had barely showered and dressed when the rest of the riders began showing up.

Lisa almost forgot about her powers as she and her friends began looking forward to the day. Just as Lisa was getting good and relaxed, Veronica showed up. The girls had been chatting as they walked toward the lounge for breakfast. When her came veronica in her dad's fancy rich man's truck but what caught the girl's attention was the horse trailer that the truck was pulling.

"What has Mr. Di Angelo done this time?" Carole wondered out loud, "We know that that's not Garnet in there because she's already here."

The other girls shrugged and shook their heads. They were just as mystified as Carole. As they paused to watch, a man hopped out of the truck and opened the back door. Veronica and Kristy stepped out looking as smug as ever. The trailer was opened and the other hand, that was there, backed out a beautiful young Jet black Andalusian Stallion.

The girls gasped.

"He's beautiful," said Lisa

"His name's Thunder, He's my new horse," gloated Veronica, "He's from Royal Lad out of Wind Racer and Daddy's trainers are going to make him into a world champion Show jumper!"

"You already have thoroughbred named Garnet Remember?" said Stevie

"You peasants just don't understand," snorted Veronica, "A rider of my station in life should have at least two mounts."

The girls rolled their eyes and Stevie's smart remarked was interrupted as Thunder suddenly reared ripping the lead rope out of the trainer's hands and took off across the yard. He jumped the fence effortlessly and disappeared into the tree line.

Veronica was livid.

"Don't just stand there you idiot," she yelled at the trainer, "Go after him."

"I told Di Angelo that horse was untamable, the way he was going he could be anywhere by now." the trainer muttered as he hurried past the Saddle Club. Just them Max came running out of the stables.

"Red," he called, "Go help them look."

"We'll help to," said the Girls running for the stables to tack up.

"It's against my better judgment but alright," said Max, "Just stay clear of Thunder if you see him he's dangerous." The girls tacked up in record time and head out to look for Thunder. Veronica was sitting a lawn chair filing her nails.

"So typical." grumbled Stevie.

A little while later the girls had ridden quite a ways back into the Forest around the stables. No luck suddenly Prancer's motion underneath Lisa changed and right away she knew something was wrong. She stopped and hopped down from the saddle.

"Guy's," she said, "Prancer's thrown a shoe. I'll have to walk back to the stables."

"We'll walked with you," said Carole making to dismount.

"No you guys ride on back to the stables and tell Max what happened so he won't worry. I'll be along in a few minutes." Lisa said waving them on.

"Okay if you're sure." Said Stevie. The girls spurred their horses on and quickly disappeared from sight. Lisa walked on down the trail. Suddenly the wind began to pick up. Lisa looked up and that's when she noticed that there were black storm clouds closing in. these summer storms could come out of nowhere and soak you to the skin.

Suddenly her thoughts were shattered by a loud clap of Thunder. Prancer reared violently Lisa tried to calm her down but another clapped of thunder ended any hope of that. Prancer ripped the reigns out of her hands and disappeared down the trail. The violence of Prancer's frightened reaction in jerking way from Lisa sent the girl tumbling down the steep bank by the edge of the trail.

Twenty Minutes later at Pine Hollow. Carole and Stevie were more than a little worried when Prancer showed up without Lisa. The Trainer, who had been forced by the oncoming storm to return without Thunder was getting an earful from Veronica for not finding her Horse. To make matters worse the rain had begun to pour down! Suddenly, Mrs. Reg, who had been standing by the Stable Doors while Max tacked up Barq to be ready to look for Lisa the moment the rain stopped, Gave an astonished cry.

"Max," she Said, "You're not going to believe this!" Max left what he was doing and hurried over to see what his mother was looking at. There, Coming out of the woods was a half drowned, half conscious Lisa. But what made the sight Incredible was that she was sprawled over the top of Thunder's back and holding on to his neck as the horse hurried to the stable!

Mrs. Reg and Max couldn't quite be sure but it looked like Thunder was being careful to go only as fast as he could without causing Lisa to fall off.

Just then the Di Angelo trainer came to see what they were looking at. His eye widened and he whispered,

"That's Impossible!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** ….. **Read** and **Review**

Coming up next: Lisa's explanation


	7. Chapter 7

Veil of the Senses 6

Chapter 6

Lisa sat in the lounge with a blanket wrapped around her. The rain had finally stopped and Veronica was outside supervising that trainer as he checked over her horse. Carole was behind Lisa using a towel to gently squeeze water out of Lisa's hair. Stevie emerged from the Kitchen and handed Lisa a steaming cup of Cocoa.

After a few seconds of silence Lisa began to tell her story.

"I woke up and it was pouring rain. I tried to get up but I was too dizzy. As I was sinking back down to the ground I suddenly saw a picture in my mind. It was of Thunder Standing at the bottom of the hill. I pulled myself to my feet again and walked down to Thunder. When I got near him I saw another picture in my mind. It was of Thunder when he was a just a colt. I saw that he's afraid of that trainer, Mason Ross, that Mr. Di Angelo hired. Apparently Thunder knows him from before and doesn't trust him that's why he ran away. I realized that I was communicating telepathically with him, so I told that if he would bring me back here I would make sure that Di Angelo's trainer would hurt him. it must have worked because he let me crawl on his back and then he brought me back here."

"That is incredible," said Carole, "I would give anything to be able to telepathically communicate with Starlight!"

"Yeah," said Stevie, "Prancer and Belle,"

"Hey," Stevie said stopping short, "Why don't we see if she can communicate with them! Lisa can tell us what they 'say'." The girls jumped up and headed for the Stables. Lisa when up to the hayloft to grab a change of clothes and after getting into them she met the other Saddle Club members by Belle's stall.

"Okay," said Stevie, "Tell me what does Belle think of me?"

Lisa concentrated several seconds passed and then Lisa smiled,

"What," said Stevie

"Belle says that she loves you very much," said Lisa, " and she thanks you for saving her from that previous owner of hers." Stevie grinned and hugged Belle's neck.

Carole then grabbed Lisa by the arm and nearly dragged her over to Starlight's stall. Again Lisa concentrated. A few seconds later Lisa started giggling.

"What," said Carole Anxiously, "Does Starlight love me?"

"Of course he does," Lisa said bringing her giggles under control, "He also said he's very proud of the progress you've made since you started riding."

"But what were you laughing at?" Stevie asked

"Starlight to me that when Carol first got him she was so afraid of hurting him when she put the Saddle on that she didn't cinch the girth strap tight enough. Right in the middle of their first hack on the trail, the Saddle slipped and Carole got dunked in the creek."

Stevie burst out laughing,

"That's right," said Stevie, "I remember that, it was about two years before you came here Lisa, Carole wouldn't go back to stables until she was dry, she didn't want to have to explain why she was soaking wet. She even swore me to secrecy."  
Carole buried her face in her hands,

"That was so embarrassing," she said, "I can't believe he told you that!"

"He said you didn't think it was that funny," said Lisa, "But he did, he even told Patch and Comanche about it."

Finally they came to Prancer's stall. After a few seconds of silences Lisa smiled and hugged Prancer's neck.

"It's okay girl," she said, "I forgive you for running off, I know that storms really scare you."

"Well if my horse ran off and left me in a storm I wouldn't be so forgiving," sneered another, all too familiar voice.

The girls turned and glared at Veronica and she walked by.

Lisa started giggling. The girls turned and looked at her.

"What," they said nearly in unison

"Prancer, said that she hopes Veronica sits on her curry comb!" replied Lisa. All the girls started laughing. The turned and walked back down the aisle toward stairs to hayloft when they past Thunder's stall.

"Why does Thunder not trust the trainer, Ross?" Asked Carole

"I don't know," replied Lisa, "But we've got to find out!"


End file.
